notre mort a causé sa défaite, je t'aime
by Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami
Summary: On se retrouve sur le champ de bataille et deux amants doivent se faire face... Slash avec... S'il vous plaît, onegaï, si vous lisez vous pouvez déposer une review ? OS


**Author :** Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami  
  
**Histoire de base :** Harry Potter  
  
**Genre de la fic :** Romance et deathfic, je suis désolée !!  
  
**Note :** C'est un slash donc voilà, on est prévenu inutile d'écrire des reviews pour dire que c'est n'importe quoi ou que c'est choquant !(D'ailleurs pour une fois, je ne fais pas une fic R dans le sens stricte du terme, je le mets en R parce que... en fait, je le mets en PG, PG-13 et R, parce qu'il n'y pas de définition pour **ça**.  
  
**Disclamer :** Les persos sont ps à moi, je me fais pas de l'argent par dessus, seul le scénario de l'histoire m'appartient !! **BIG KISS et BONNE LECTURE !!**  
  
PS : C'est un OS !!  
  
NOTRE MORT A CAUSE SA DEFAITE ! JE T'AIME !  
  
La guerre a débuté, j'ai cette boule au fond de moi qui me dit que nous n'y survivrons pas.  
  
Je te vois à ses côtés si droit, si fier, si beau alors que nous allons sûrement mourir aujourd'hui.  
  
Tu te mets en ligne comme les autres, prêt à nous faire face.  
  
Ton visage déformé par la peur, la fureur, la tristesse et notre...  
  
Tant de sentiments sur ton visage qui n'a jamais montré qu'un masque de froideur.  
  
Il n'y a que moi qui connaît ton toi intérieur.  
  
Tu t'avances vers moi et je n'ai d'autre choix que de t'affronter.  
  
-"Tu sais que c'est un combat à mort !!"  
  
Tu me dis ça calmement comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance comme si tu me proposais d'aller quelque part.  
  
-"Je le sais !!"  
  
Je te réponds cette phrase atroce qui fait que j'accepte les termes du marché.  
  
Notre amour n'es qu'un grain de sel face à cette guerre.  
  
Nous allons devoir nous affronter !!  
  
Je ne veux pas, je ne PEUX pas.  
  
Tu me portes la première attaque, je la repousse mais je ne riposte pas, je le vois, tu fais tout pour m'énerver mais j'ai déjà accepté de mourir de ta main sans AUCUNE résistance.  
  
Tu m'as blessé à l'épaule mais je te laisse toujours me toucher par tes sorts.  
  
Je regarde autour de nous, ils voient tous que je ne me bats pas, que je laisse la mort me prendre petit à petit.  
  
Tu es mon bourreau, ma vie est entre tes mains.  
  
Je vois un éclair vert se diriger sur toi, je ne peux pas te laisser mourir.  
  
Je m'interpose.  
  
Je me sens si léger, je t'ai sauvé au dépit de ma vie, Voldemort l'a vu, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a attaqué.  
  
Mes jambes ne me supportent plus, elles flageolent.  
  
Je me laisse tomber.  
  
Tu me rattrapes, je sens tes bras autour de moi.  
  
oui, mais il est trop tard pour moi, je le sais, je le sens.  
  
J'entends des cris, ils désespèrent, ils ne voyaient pas que de toute façon je mourrai chaque jour un peu plus.  
  
Cette guerre n'a d'autres aboutissements que notre mort ; MA MORT.  
  
Tu m'enlaces fortement, tu me serres si fort contre toi dans une tentative desespérée.  
  
Je ne suis pas encore mort malgré l'Avada Kedavra, ma mère a vraiment bien fait les choses !!  
  
-"Je te demande pardon !!"  
  
Tu me murmures cela, tu le sais comme moi, tu t'es trompé mais je ne t'en veux pas, je pars mais libre.  
  
Un doux sourire, éclaire ton visage maintenant ravagé par les larmes.  
  
Je n'entends plus rien autour de nous, les personnes de mon camp son triste tandis que ceux de ton camp se réjouissent.  
  
Un sourire douloureux et triste. Je tente de sourire mais mes lèvres ne se relèvent pas.  
  
-"Tu es si pâle !!"  
  
Tu me souffles en me dégageant une mèche de mes cheveux.  
  
J'essaye de parler mais tu poses ton doigt sur mes lèvres.  
  
-"Ne parle pas, garde tes forces !!"  
  
Tu chuchottes, tu sais que je vais...  
  
-"Je... v...mour... kuf... tu..."  
  
J'ai mal, je suffoque, je ne peux plus respirer, mais il faut qu'avant de partir je te dise une chose.  
  
Ressentir une dernière fois tes lèvres sur les miennes.  
  
Partir rejoindre le monde auquel j'appartiens depuis qu'il m'a marqué comme son égal.  
  
En parlant de lui, la prophétie ne se réalisera pas.  
  
Je suis mort mais pas de sa main.  
  
-"je..."  
  
J'essaye de parler mais je ne suis plus capable d'aligner deux mots, me voilà bien pathétique !  
  
Tu secoues ta tête de droite à gauche.  
  
Je relève un peu ma tête, tu me comprends.  
  
Tes lèvres... une délivrance.  
  
Je peux partir en paix.  
  
-"Je... j't'...t'ai... t'aime!!"  
  
!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!  
  
Le Survivant rendit son dernier souffle. Un cri de desespoir, la fin d'une idylle, la fin d'une vie. Draco avait prit la main de son aimé dans la sienne. Il libéra tout l'amour qu'il possédait. Une bulle énorme et lumineuse se fendit dans les airs et fonça sur Voldemort, le percuta de plein fouet. Un corps tomba, les yeux grands ouverts. Un amour trop pur qu'il ne pu supporter de le sentir en lui. Draco dans ce geste avait mis toute sa force magique et vitale.  
  
-"Attends-moi, j'arrive !!" souffla-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Son corps tomba doucement sur celui d'Harry, leurs toujours étroitement enlacées. Plus personne ne fit de gestes, ne prononça de mots. Rien n'était plus beau que ce silence qui portait l'amour porté à ces deux êtres si différents mais pourtant si semblables. Le lendemain, grâce à la magie, le plus beau et le plus grand caveau fut érigé en honneur des deux amants sauveurs du monde. On avait essayé de séparer leurs mains pour les revêtir des vêtements mortuaires de chacun. Finalement ce fut la magie qui les habilla pour le passage dans l'autre monde. Draco Malfoy portait les vêtements de la famille et Harry Potter celui de la famille Potter mais avec les emblèmes des Gryffindor étant son descendant direct comme Tom.  
  
Ils étaient ensemble dans le monde qu'ils ont sauvé et ils sont encore ensemble dans la mort.  
  
THE END  
  
J'ai eu une insomnie et c'est pour ça que je l'ai écrit dans la soirée. C'est un petit pont avec "Souviens-toi de moi", j'ai la suite, elle est sur papier mais j'arrive pas à l'écrire alors j'attends un peu en attendant voilà !!  
  
**J'espère que vous passerez pas la case review !!**  
  
A la prochaine.  
  
A.M-Shinigami 


End file.
